


Fun at the Office (The High-rise Remix)

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [38]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should just be glad that his office walls aren't made of glass like Harvey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at the Office (The High-rise Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imaginary Audience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456794) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 



Mary tied the silk tie around his head, making sure the knot she'd put in the middle settled between his teeth. "As much as I like verbally sparring with you, I can't have you making noise," she told him calmly.

Tony gave her a look she was sure meant 'I can't believe you would want me to shut up'. She didn't let it affect her at all as she bound his wrists and ankles to the desk. A step back, head tilted to one side, Mary observed her creation. Firm white ass presented to the large plate glass window, gagged mouth pointed toward the office door, and if she sat in the expensive leather desk chair, she could see his cock.

All-in-all, it was a pretty good vantage point. Even better, the riding crop at her side was just long enough to reach Tony's ass from the chair. It left a pretty red mark too.

Tony grunted through the tie. Mary grinned and hit him again. The sounds were delicious. Typically Tony would ramble on and on, not to be impressive, she figured he just liked to hear himself talk. It wasn't something she disliked, but she thought it best to keep him quiet in the office.

So far, she was rather pleased with herself and with Tony's reactions. Five or six red stripes across his ass and she was ready to strike somewhere else. The first to his thigh, then a calf, then his shoulders – she had to stand to reach that bit – then the lightest swat to the side of his cock. It wouldn't even leave a mark.

Though, from the high-pitched muffled squeal Tony made, she might have thought he'd been set on fire. "Really now, Superman, I didn't hit you that hard," she said, stepping around the desk. "And for a guy wearing a gag, you're making an awful lot of noise."

The look he gave her was angry, but turned on at the same time. Delicious.

"Do you want me to do it again?" she asked, the crop stroking down his arm to rap at his knuckles gently.

Tony nodded at her. She knew he liked it, but she needed him to know it too. She kissed him, gag and all, then returned to the desk chair.

She listened closely to every sound as she alternated light taps against his cock and sharper taps against his ass. Watching Tony's ass jerk and his muscles twitch was starting to turn _her_ on. To balance the scales, Mary leaned forward in order to curl her fingers around the hardening shaft of his cock.

That action elicited a different sound. Mary was positive she heard him moan. And the only thing to do next was to do it again. But before she could get her hand in position, the office door opened.

"Tony, I need – OhMyGod!" the red-haired woman squealed. Mary assumed this was Tony's personal assistant, Pepper- something. "I'll – I'll come back later," she said as she backed out of the office, pulling the door closed on the way.

Mary almost burst into hysterical laughter, but Tony was visibly shaken by the intrusion. Hand resting on his shoulder, Mary asked if he was okay or if he wanted to stop.

When he indicated he was fine, Mary returned to her seat behind him and stroked him off with one hand while striking his ass with the riding crop in the other. Tony spilled himself over the blotter on the desk, then sagged in his bonds. Mary gave him one last bare-handed swat on the rump before she untied him.

"Now," she said, releasing the gag from his mouth, "there's a little something I need you to do for me, Superman."

Tony leaned casually against his well-used desk. "Can it wait until after I find my assistant a good therapist?"


End file.
